Sweet and Strong
by 19lilwiccawolf93
Summary: A Request from Angelz1251 It's the 5 year anniversary of Bubbles and Boomer dating and along with finding gifts and planning out the day, another little surprise is in store for the happy couple!
1. Preparation

A request from Angelz1251.

I do not own the characters.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Preparation

Boomer, Brick, and Butch walk thru the mall, making jokes and snarky comments as they went.

"So bro, you got any plans in a couple days?" Brick asks. Boomer stops for a moment, thinking before sudden panic washes over him.

"Shit. Day after tomorrow is mine and Bubbles' five year anniversary." Boomer says in panic.

"And let me guess, you haven't gotten her anything yet?" Brick asks quirking an eyebrow.

"So what, I almost always forget to get BC something till the morning of." Butch chuckles.

"Yeah, but BC is the same way." Brick points out. Boomer glares at his older sibling.

"Look Brick, just because you and Bloss have been together long enough to practically be married doesn't mean you can give me shit." Boomer snips.

"I'm not giving you shit, I'm giving Butch shit." Brick snickers. It was true, Brick and Blossom had been together over six years.

"Oh, ok, well he deserves it." Boomer jokes. Butch rolls his eyes.

"Well, we're at the mall, might as well go look for something." Butch says.

"My god, he had an idea!" Brick exclaims. Boomer chuckles as he quickly glances at his phone.

"Well, I have about an hour before I have to go get Bubbles and get to work." Boomer chuckles.

"Cutting it close are we?" Brick asks quirking his pierced eyebrow.

"I like to live dangerously." Boomer smirks.

 _Meanwhile, in a café on the other side of town_

"So have you gotten anything for Boomer?" Blossom asks as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Yup." Bubbles smiles sweetly. A woman across the room glares at the blonde as she checks her nails, making sure none of her polish has chipped.

 _Back with the boys_

"Come on you've been with her for over five years, this should not be that hard." Butch says.

"Look, just because your girl likes similar things you do, doesn't make that the same rule for everyone else. Bubbles is a very girly girl." Boomer says.

"Buttercup happens to like some very feminine products. Perfume. Nail polish. Hair shit. Pick something!" Butch says.

"He may be onto something with the perfume bid." Brick says smartly.

"She has like three bottles." Boomer states.

"Lingerie?" Brick deadpans.

"Well, we know why you had a shit eating grin on your six years with Blossom." Butch laughs. A smirk twitches on Bricks lips as he rolls his eyes.

"We all know that that's more a guy's gift to the girl for him." Boomer states.

"Whereas that's true, it's not if she makes the hint. Anyway, are we making any progress?" Brick asks. Boomer thinks for a moment, remember things Bubbles may have hinted at and then sudden realization slaps him; he and his brothers take off to get a couple things.

* * *

The rest will be posted today as I edit.


	2. The Day The Ex's

And so the fun begins!

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The Day. The Ex's.

 _2 Days Later_

After doing another check in the mirror to make sure her hair and makeup were perfect, Bubbles went downstairs and waits for Boomer to pick her up. Making sure she had her overnight bag ready, she hears a knock at the door. Jumping up, Bubbles grabs her bag, her purse, and then grabs the door.

"Happy anniversary babe." Boomer smiles. Bubbles smiles as she locks the door behind her.

"Happy anniversary." Bubbles smiles up as she places a soft kiss on his lips.

"Let's get going." Boomer chuckles as he breaks the kiss. Bubbles nods as they make their way to his car.

"What's in the bag?" Boomer asks as they drive to his first surprise for her.

"It's a surprise babe." Bubbles giggles as they park.

"Is this where I think it is?" Bubbles asks as she puts the bag in the back.

"You mean the new café you've been dying to go to? Yeah, it is." Boomer chuckles.

"Boomie!" Bubbles giggles as she hugs him.

"Let's get inside and get something." Boomer chuckles as they get out of the car.

Walking into the little café, Bubbles can't help but smile up at Boomer lovingly.

"I wonder how the rest of the day's going to go considering how it's starting off." Bubbles giggles.

"Oh, I have a couple of surprises for you after we're done here." Boomer smiles.

"I love surprises." Bubbles smiles as they take a seat and look over the menu.

"That's interesting, they have brunch items too." Bubbles giggles as they continue to look. After they place their orders, they talk aimlessly, enjoying each other's company. Their food is brought to them, along with a couple glasses of water. The bell above the door jingles and out of curiosity, Bubbles looks up to see who has entered and stops.

"Oh shit." Bubbles grumbles.

"What?" Boomer asks looking back and seeing what she means. Both of their ex's.

"Fantastic." Boomer says.

"Maybe if we pretend not to notice them, they won't see us and nothing will happen. I mean, seriously, could they still really be that bitter over us?" Bubbles asks.

"Good idea." Boomer says as they continue eating their meal.

"Oh, look who we have here." The nasally voice of Ashley Jackson shrills out, gritting on Bubbles' last nerve.

"I was just noticing that too sister." Her equally annoying brother, Jason, snickers. Boomer feels his jaw clench. To say he despised his ex and her brother was an understatement, considering that Ashley's brother was Bubble's ex.

"Odd seeing you two here." Boomer says. She leans over the table, while her brother pulls up a chair and leans in close to Bubbles.

"Well, Boomer darling, it is the newest, hottest place in town. Why wouldn't I be here?" Ashley says in her annoying voice that grinds on Bubbles' last nerve.

"Because you tend to regular places that have a price of thirty dollars or more for a single item." Boomer retorted bitingly. Bubbles smirked before she resumed her angelic smile.

"So, Bubbles, how about you and I go out somewhere nice and have a good time. This _child_ can go be with my sister, I personally don't care." Jason says.

"And Boomer, we can go somewhere for our own fun." Ashley giggles.

"No." The couple replies in unison.

"Why not?" Ashley asks indignantly.

"Because Bubbles and are celebrating our five year anniversary." Boomer says.

"Well, I hope I was a wonderful five years, but it ends now." Ashley snips.

"Did you hear something Boomer? Because I could've sworn I heard an annoying little insect buzzing around." Bubbles cheerfully replies. Boomer smiles.

"Want me to squish it?" Boomer smirks.

"Hello, most attractive woman in the world here." Ashley growls.

"More attractive man here." Jason snaps. The couple gets up to leave after they've already paid and walks out of the café with the siblings from hell tailing them.

"So, what are we doing next?" Bubbles asks.

"I was thinking either a movie or a walk on the beach." Boomer suggests.

"Or both, start with the beach, end with a movie, then maybe we can hang at your place?" Bubbles asks.

"Sure, dinner at my place sounds great." Boomer smiles as they continue to ignore the siblings behind them.

"What movie are we going to see?" Bubbles asks.

"Your choice, and yes, I know what I'm in for." Boomer chuckles. Getting into his car, Ashley snaps and grabs Bubbles' hair. Without a word, Bubbles spins around and slaps Ashley so hard she spins and land on her back.

"Don't you ever touch me you cheap, cheating whore!" Bubbles yells. Looking at Jason, he backs away, wisely and Bubbles gets into the passenger seat of the car.

"Have I mentioned I love you?" Boomer asks. Bubbles smiles at him as they drive to the beach. Unknown to them, the exes are following.

"So, what are we going to do while we're at the beach?" Bubbles asks.

"Walk and talk about whatever you want. Look at movie listing. Gather seashells." Boomer lists as Bubbles smiles.

"You know me so well." Bubbles giggles as they park the car. Getting out of the car, Boomer grabs a beach bag to put whatever shells they find in. As they start to head to the beach, Ashley and Jason park their car next to them.

"We'll break them up somehow." Ashley snarls as she slams the door shut.

Walking along the shoreline, the water wrapped their feet in its refreshing grip. Occasionally finding a shell, Bubbles would stoop down and pick up the shell and look it over before adding it to their collection.

"Ok, what movie do you want to see today?" Boomer asks as she adds the shell to the bag.

"Well, what's playing?" Bubbles asks. Boomer scrolls through the theater listing and names off the movies.

"I want to see the romance comedy you listed." Bubbles says. Boomer smiles, knowing she would pick that one and gets the online tickets.

"Alright, it starts in an hour." Boomer says.

"Perfect." Bubbles smiles.

"I can't believe it's already been five years." Bubbles smiles after a comfortable silence between them.

"Time flies. I still can't believe that Brick and Blossom have been together a year longer than us. Seriously, who saw that coming?" Boomer laughs.

"Not Princess. She's still bitter." Bubbles laughs. Boomer chuckles as they continue to walk, getting the strange suspicion that they're being followed. Looking behind them, he sees why.

"The siblings from hell are following us." Boomer groans.

"Ignore them. They want our attention, by depriving them of that, they'll eventually give up." Bubbles says. Boomer nods his head in agreement and they continue to talk, ignoring the siblings as they continue to follow. Upon looking at his watch, Boomer realizes they stayed almost too long.

"Hey babe, we gotta get going if we wanna catch the movie." Boomer smiles.

"Ok." Bubbles says as she gracefully lifts to the air. Following her lead, Boomer takes her hand and they fly back to the car and then head to the theater. After they park at the theater, they go up, purchase the tickets then make their way to the concession stands and finally make their way into the theater. Taking their seats, Bubbles rests her head on Boomers shoulder and sighs contentedly. Boomer smiles, leans slightly to kiss the top of her head and continues to watch the movie with his girlfriend, knowing full well he plans to spoil her this evening.

 _2 hours later_

Leaving the theater, the blonds happily chatter as they head to the car. Upon arriving at the car, a series of key marks, graffiti and all four tires flattened stuns them.

"That's what happens to people who don't give me what I want." Ashley growls.

"So, we'll pay for this only if you break up and…" Jason starts only to get punched by Boomer, as Ashley is slapped by Bubbles. The siblings land flat on their backs. Bubbles waves down mall security while Boomer restrains both of them.

"You're paying for it anyway. Your stupid asses forgot that we parked right under a camera." Boomer growls, pointing up to said camera.

"What the hell do you see in her anyway?" Ashley yells.

"A whole hell of a lot more than what could ever exist in you, you snobbish, shallow, bitch. All you have ever even remotely cared about was your image, and that's all you continue to care about. One day, because of all the shit you put on your face and all the surgery you've had done, you'll look like a raisin and a deflated balloon angrily fucked each other and produced an ugly ass hate child." Boomer snaps. Ashley stares at him, stunned as she's put into the police car.

"And what do you see in him?" Jason asks.

"A man that actually cares for me, not just my looks. We've had conversations about marriage and kids and career paths. All you ever wanted to talk to me about was my body and when we would ever have sex. All you ever wanted me for was my body. He's mature, and you're a selfish little boy." Bubbles says coldly as Jason stares in anger as he's put into a separate car.

"We've already called a tow truck. Do you kids need a ride to your home?" The cop asks.

"Thanks officer, but no. We can fly silly, remember?" Bubbles laughs as they lift into the air.

"Right. I sometimes forget that you two and your respective siblings aren't kids anymore and have powers." The cop laughs.

"It's ok." Both blondes say as they take off into the sky.

* * *

Hope you're enjoying the story thus far, just a few chapters left.


	3. Playtime

Ok, so, fair warning...I have never seen a man to a strip tease soo...yeah...or watched Magic Mike for reference...

On with the story!

* * *

Playtime

"I can't believe that actually happened." Bubbles said as they flew back to Boomer's apartment.

"I knew she was nuts, but seriously, that was a new level of crazy, even for her." Boomer said as they landed in the parking lot. Walking up to his apartment, Boomer's nerves immediately calmed.

"Bubbles, follow me to my room." Boomer says. Bubbles follows curious as to what he has in mind. They'd had sex a couple of times, so it would be no surprise to her if that was the intention. What she was not prepared for was a chair set up in the room, the shades drawn, and rose petals. Her heart makes a loud thump at the sight.

"I set this up before I picked you up today." Boomer says in a husky tone, one that always makes Bubbles toes curl.

"I swear you know me too well." Bubbles giggles as Boomer walks her to the chair.

"Sometimes you talk in your sleep. Very informative." Boomer teases as she sits down and he flips on the stereo. Naturally, something that can be danced to comes on and Boomer starts to dance for Bubbles.

Smiling, Bubbles leans back in her chair and enjoys the provocative way his hips gyrate. Her eyes grow as he peels off his shirt and subconsciously, she licks her lips in appreciation of his toned abs.

"Like what you see?" Boomer smirks as he pauses in front of her. In a split second her hands fly towards his stomach, but he catches her.

"No touchy." Boomer teases.

"You're terrible." Bubbles pouts.

"You love it." Boomer teases with a quick peck on the lips before he continues to dance. Soon enough, he's shimmying off his pants and Bubbles can't contain her want.

"Quit teasing me." Bubbles whines.

"No." Boomer snickers as he continues. Bubbles waits as patiently as she can before he gets close enough to her, then grabs his waist, pulls him to her and kisses him passionately. Naturally, he lets her have her way and kisses back, knowing what will come next as her nails scrabble at the hem of his boxers.

"I need you, now." Bubble moans lightly once they separate for air.

"Well, why didn't you say so earlier?" Boomer chuckles.

* * *

Like I said...no clue...sorry it was short.

Hope you enjoyed anyway!


	4. Love

Continuing on from the last chapter...

Lemon alert!

You have been warned!

Enjoy!

* * *

Love

Maneuvering his hands under her shirt, he quickly discards her shirt and then unclips her bra. Bubbles starts at his boxers, but Boomer pins her hands above her head.

"But…" Bubbles whines.

"It won't be fair if I'm completely naked and you're still wearing those jeans and panties now will it." Boomer chides playfully as Bubbles pouts. Quickly he gets her pants off and loops his thumbs in the little strips of blue elastic of her baby blue thong. Her cheeks are flushed with need, her breath quick and her eyes glazed over.

"Stop teasing me." Bubbles whines as she press her breasts against his chest and he slowly slides the little garment off her, kissing her as he goes down her body.

"But I live to tease you." Boomer chuckles. Bubbles lets out a half serious growl as he kisses her stomach. Her breath catches in her throat as he goes lower, nibbling her hip bone. Her hips grind forwards as he kisses the inside of her thighs, nipping and licking as he goes.

"Boomer…" Bubbles groans as he kisses around the one area she wants him. Chucking, Boomer slowly starts to tease her, kissing and nibbling her clit, causing her breath to hitch and turn into a surprised moan. Resting one arm across her stomach to hold her hips still, his other hand travels up to her erect nipple and he slowly starts to play with it.

"Boomer!" Bubbles moans out as her hips desperately try to buck. His tongue dips into her as his hand moves from holding her hip to stimulating her clit while the other plays with her sensitive nipples in various ways.

Bubbles grips the sheets as her mind fogs over with lust. Before she knows it, her hands are in his hair, scraping at his scalp.

"Boomer, please! I need you now!" Bubbles moans out as he pushes her closer to her climax.

"How close are you babe?" Boomer says, looking up at her, seeing exactly the effect his work has left her in.

"It wouldn't take long." Bubbles moans, both relieved and annoyed at the break from his torture.

"Well, that's too bad. I kind of want to drag this out." Boomer chuckles as he starts kissing up her body. Stopping at her breasts he gives each of them a tender kiss before he kisses her neck, sucking a spot until he knows she has a hickey.

"Boomer! Don't do that!" Bubbles protests.

"Relax, you and I both know it'll be healed up by tomorrow." Boomer chuckles. Bubbles pouts and Boomer smiles at her.

"You're so damn cute when you pout babe." Boomer chuckles as he nuzzles into her neck.

"Judging by the nudging I feel, I would say you think I am more than cute." Bubbles giggles.

"Well, duh." Boomer laughs.

"Want me to repay the favor for what you did earlier?" Bubbles asks.

"No, like I said, I want to draw this out, and as tempting as that sounds, I know if you do, I won't last long since you know how to please." Boomer chuckles.

"Fair." Bubbles giggles as she kisses his neck. He smirks as she nips down his neck to his chest.

"Now, since I'm naked, can I take your boxers off?" Bubbles giggles as her nails scrabble at his waist.

"Sure, but no playing." Boomer chuckles as Bubbles pouts but moves on to taking off his boxers anyway, making sure to 'accidentally' brush her hand against his hard member.

"Oops." Bubbles giggles.

"You're devious." Boomer snickers before he rolls them so she's on top of him. She squeaks at this action.

"I like this view." Boomer chuckles as he lines up with her opening, feeling how wet she is from his teasing earlier. Gripping her hips, he slowly slides her onto him, suppressing a groan as he does, but enjoying watching her head roll back, letting out a silent scream of pleasure.

"Faster Boomer." Bubbles groans as he barely starts to move.

"No." Boomer chuckles, keeping his slow pace while his hand goes to where they are joined and slowly starts to play with her clit, making her gasp.

"Why?" Bubbles whines.

"I told you. I want to make it last a while." Boomer sighs as her breath hitches. Huffing in frustration she tries to speed things up and before she knows it, he's rolled them over again, pinning her arms above her head.

"Let me tease you a little babe." Boomer smirks as he continues to go slow. Groaning Bubbles tries again, only to let out a yelp as he thrusts hard into her.

"Please." Bubbles whines as he slams into her again, hitting her spot, making her toes curl in response.

"Please what?" Boomer asks as he twists his hips roughly, making her yelp.

"I need you to go faster Boomer." Bubbles begs.

"I will, eventually." Boomer chuckles. Managing to wiggle a hand free, Bubbles grips his hair, making him groan in surprise. She wraps her legs around his waist and holds him still.

"Boomer, I need you to take me faster. I need it now. I was almost to my breaking point before you got me naked." Bubbles purrs.

"Well, if you insist." Boomer chuckles as he shifts into non-stop thrusting into her, making her tone go higher and higher in her excitement.

Her nails rake down his back, hips meeting his thrust for thrust.

"Yes! Just….like…that!" Bubbles screams. Just as her walls start to constrict around him, signaling how close she was, he slows his pace back to what it was. Bubbles lets out a whine as he starts to stimulate her clit again, kissing her neck and keep his pace slow and steady, making sure to add a hard thrust to make her yelp.

"Like I said, I want to make this last, plus, you may have been close, but I wasn't. I know you get sleepy after you climax babe. So, I'm going to do this until we both cum." Boomer chuckles in her ear, making her shudder. With little warning, he speeds back up.

"Harder!" Bubbles screams, gripping him and clawing his back. She was so close, and then he slows down again, leaving her at that edge again and slowly keeping her there until he was good a ready to finally send her over with him.

 _2 hours later_

Bubbles was almost to her breaking point again, and he managed to have this much stamina was beginning to astound and annoy her. Her nerves were frazzled, her voice hoarse, and her body was so pent up and ready for release she could barely contain it. He was taking her slowly again, smirking at the way her lids drooped, her mouth hung open, one arm above her head while the other was wrapped around his shoulder. He felt he should stop teasing her, after all, he was finally at his point as well. Kicking into high gear, he watched as her eyes went wide, felt her nails scrabble on his back. It wasn't till her started messing with her clit again and his thrusting became erratic that she knew what it meant. Thrusting harder into her as he neared his release he could feel her walls flutter around him, but instead of slowing like he usually did, he went faster, hearing her nearly scream in joy as her body started to milk him.

"So…close…don't….stop!" Bubbles whines.

"Me…too." Boomer growls as he continues to pound into her. Screaming his name, Bubbles finally feels her long building orgasm wrack her body, feeling him twitch within her, she knows he's at his limit too. Growling a semblance of her name into her chest he shoots his load into her, relief washing over him as they lay there for a moment, sated from their love making.

"I love you, even if you like to torture me first." Bubbles dreamily giggles.

"Love you too." Boomer chuckles as he pulls out of her to cuddle.

"So, what's for dinner?" Boomer asks.

"Nap first, food later." Bubbles sighs with a yawn.

"Good plan." Boomer chuckles as he follows Bubbles into sleep.

* * *

Next chapter is fluff!


	5. Celebration

And so, the fluffy conclusion to the story!

Enjoy!

* * *

Celebration

 _2 hours later_

Walking into Boomer's kitchen, Bubbles rummages around, looking for ingredients to make dinner. Smiling at finding the steak in the fridge, she quickly starts making dinner; steak, mashed potatoes, and a spring salad. Humming as she cuts to potatoes and gets them into cold water, she doesn't hear Boomer walk up behind her.

"Watcha makin' babe?" Boomer asks as she jumps in his arms.

"Shit! Don't do that." Bubbles squeaks.

"Not my fault you get caught up in your own head as you cook." Boomer snickers as his hands drift up her stomach to her breasts. She rolls her eyes.

"Because I look so cute in this." Bubbles says as motions to her tee shirt clad form.

"Yup." Boomer chuckles.

"Look, after dinner, give me about ten minutes and I have a surprise for you." Bubbles giggles as he kisses her neck.

"Ok." Boomer chuckles.

"Now, let me cook. You know potatoes take forever to do." Bubbles giggles as she shoos him off of her. Sighing in defeat Boomer goes into the living room, making a quick stop in the bedroom to get something before resuming his way to watch TV. About an hour later, Bubbles walks into the living room to let Boomer know that dinner is ready. Walking into the kitchen he sees she already set the table. Taking a seat, they start to enjoy dinner, talking casually.

"You didn't have to do it on your own." Boomer says.

"I know, but I wanted to make you something. I like cooking." Bubbles smiles.

"I know, and you're great at it." Boomer chuckles nervously. Smiling, Bubbles continues to eat, eager in a way to show him her surprise. As they finish up their dinner, Bubbles grabs the plates and silverware and gets them rinsed off and into the dishwasher before going into Boomer's room. Boomer walks back into the living room, nervous as hell, the little item in his pocket suddenly weighing a ton or two. Bubbles walks up behind Boomer, back in the tee shirt.

"Thought you said you needed to change?" Boomer asks nervously.

"Yes, and I did. I said it was a surprise didn't I?" Bubbles giggles.

"Before you show me, I have something to give you." Boomer manages. Bubbles plops onto the couch next to him, eager expectant eyes on him. Doing his best to calm himself, he smiles at her.

"We've been through a lot, and I don't just mean in these last five years." Boomer starts.

"Yes, we have." Bubbles sighs.

"But, I've loved every second of it after the truce." Boomer chuckles.

"Likewise." Bubbles smiles, kissing his cheek.

"So, since I was quite literally made for you…" Boomer says before dropping onto the floor on one knee. Bubbles eyes widen as he pulls the small box out of his pocket and reveals a beautiful ring.

"Bubbles Utonium, will you marry me?" Boomer asks.

"Yes!" Bubbles says, her eyes misting up as he slips the ring on her finger.

"We'll get it properly sized later. But I think I gave my brother's an idea for their next dates with your sisters. Copy cats." Boomer chuckles before Bubbles pulls him into a kiss. Smiling when they break the kiss, Bubbles pulls the tee shirt off to reveal her surprise.

"When and where did you get this?" Boomer asks as his eyes roam over her body. The lingerie was light blue, lace covering the majority of her body with silk covering her nipples. A silk and lace thong pulled the whole piece together.

"Is that really important?" Bubbles asks.

"Nope." Boomer settles on, picking her up bridal style and carrying her to his room.

"You know this means you'll be moving in." Boomer chuckles.

"Duh." Bubbles laughs as he closes the door behind him with his foot, still snickering at the whole situation.

"I love you." Boomer chuckles, kissing her forehead.

"Love you more." Bubbles nuzzles into his chest.

 _Fin_

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed this! Took me much longer than expected or desired to be quite honest, but being a college student and working two jobs while juggling homework kinda does that to a person.

Luckily, Summer happens and I only have to worry about 1 job...for now! At least until mid September -.-

I have another request I am working on, it's Danny Phantom related. I hope to get that done soon as well, so keep an eye out for it! Please R&R!


End file.
